


Captivated

by UndeadDolly



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Artists, Awkward Romance, Drawing, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Noctis Doesn't Mind, Painting, Prompto Is A Stalker, Prompto Is In Love With Noctis, Prompto Likes To Paint Pictures of His Prince, Shyness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadDolly/pseuds/UndeadDolly
Summary: For his art project, Prompto needed a model. However, he needed a model with the potential of fueling his inspiration and imagination. Unfortunately, he just couldn’t find model material subjects anywhere except for the palace. Will Prompto and his camera catch the attention of Prince Noctis? If so, what will happen?





	Captivated

Once he had stepped inside of the classroom, Prompto blushed and bit down on his lips, grating his teeth against his lower lip and zooming in. However, he hadn’t been able to take the picture and pouted, a breeze blowing through the classroom and ruffling his prince’s ebony silky locks astray. So, he had silently stepped closer and contemplated before reaching out, tucking those onyx stray strands of hair gently away and aiming his camera once more. In an instant, he had snapped a picture and bolted, not desiring for the napping prince to awaken and discover his secret. 

 

“He has such sophisticated and elegant features. I hope I’m talented enough to paint such fine qualities,” Prompto murmured, strolling inside of his art classroom and checking out paint brushes. “I’ll have to get more pictures of him. And, I’ll definitely need one with his eyes open. But, how can I get one?”

 

“He’s so intimidating! And, I’m too shy. I can’t even ask our yearbook community. They’re too timid to take a picture of him as well,” Prompto muttered, dipping his brush into onyx colored paint and outlining the prince’s shape. “I hope he never sees this painting. I’ll be so embarrassed.”

 

“He’s not in art. So, I don’t think he’ll ever see it,” Prompto mumbled, clipping his hair back and taking out some other paint colors. “Tomorrow, I’ll have to get a picture of him again. I hope I don’t seem like some stalker.”

 

XOXO

 

Once school had ended, Prompto rushed out of his classroom and sprinted towards the courtyard, searching and scouring the grounds for his handsome prince. Upon finding him heading towards an awaiting limo parked outside, he had huffed and snapped a couple of pictures, not quite caring if the picture quality was grainy or blurry at this point. After all, he could always snap some more pictures, a risk he was willing to take.

 

“Well, I did get his eyes. It’s not good enough. I need him to look at me. But, how can I do that without asking him to?” Prompto mumbled, dipping his brush into a sky blue paint and filling in the prince’s eyes. “It’s missing something. There’s no emotion or anything. He looks sort of lost or lonely. He usually looks like that, though.”

 

“Oh, great! Now I feel like I’m intruding on his personal space. It’s his fault for being so intimidating. What am I saying?!” Prompto grumbled, accidentally splashing some paint on his freckled cheeks. “It’s my fault for being so chicken shit. But, I feel like he would just reject me if I asked him.”

 

“He is the prince. He can have all the talented artists in the world to paint him,” Prompto sulked, attempting to paint that lost and lonely look into his prince’s sapphire orbs. “I still want to paint him. He’s just so gorgeous. Okay, I need to concentrate.”

 

XOXO

 

Upon stepping inside of the library, Prompto had hidden inside of an aisle and snapped away, trying to get a shot which was worthy enough to help him paint. However, he just couldn’t and continued snapping shots, not noticing that the prince was getting up and calling his driver. In that brief moment, he had his prince’s eyes, directed at him with a puzzled and perplexed look. Even so, he had gulped and giggled before snapping a picture, twirling then around and scurrying out of the library.

 

“That was so embarrassing! I can’t ever look at him again. At least I got the picture I needed,” Prompto said, splashing cold water onto his face and flushing even more. “Oh, stop blushing! He’s not even here. I’m acting like a girl.”

 

“Anyway, I should starting working now. I should begin with his hair and finish with his eyes,” Prompto murmured, dabbing the brush into onyx paint again and creating wavy black locks. “It’s funny how he noticed only now.”

 

“I think I got his hair alright. His eyes are difficult, though. It’s hard to capture,” Prompto grumbled, studying and scrutinizing the photo of his confused and startled prince. “He looks both surprised and not surprised. I can still see that lost and lonely look as well. I just don’t understand. What is he feeling?”

 

XOXO

 

Upon getting inside of the limo, Prince Noctis had released an exhausted sigh and shut his midnight blue orbs, a headache forming from the uncomfortable and unsettling encounter earlier in the library. However, he hadn’t been frightened or fearful of the encounter just confused, not truly understanding why that blonde kid was snapping so many pictures of him. Even so, he had been content enough with finding out his identity, knowing for awhile someone was without consent photographing him.

 

“It’s just some kid taking my pictures. I think he might be in yearbook or something,” Noctis muttered, feeling emerald green orbs staring at him through the rearview mirror. “He’s not of any threat.”

 

“You don’t know that for sure, Noctis. I still think that Gladio should run a background check on him,” Ignis replied, driving towards the looming palace. “He might look harmless, but that is the intention of all spies and assassins.”

 

“I don’t know. He looked pretty harmless to me. You should see him for yourself,” Noctis said, staring out of the window and sighing again. “I just don’t understand. What is he doing with all those photos of me?”

 

“That is quite odd. I’m sure Gladio will find out,” Ignis said, offering the brooding and sulking prince a small smile. “Cheer up, Noctis. It is the weekend. You have a break from school and training.”

 

XOXO

 

Once he had finished the painting, Prompto had rolled it up and sprinted out into the courtyard, not noticing the limo parked outside of his school’s science classrooms. Upon pulling out his cellphone, he had called his father, telling him he had finished his art project and was ready to be picked up. However, he had been soon caught and captured, unceremoniously then thrown over someone’s shoulder and shoved inside of the awaiting limo.

 

“What are you doing?! Who are you people?! Please let me go! I haven’t done anything!” Prompto cried out, sapphire eyes wide and watering with tears. “Where are you taking me?!”

 

“Shut up, you little brat! You’re hurting my ears,” a man said, muscles and chocolate brown hair and eyes defining him. “Are you crying? You take care of this, Cor. I don’t got time for kids.”

 

“Calm down, Prompto. You aren’t in any danger. We are Crownsguards sent by King Regis to collect you. We can’t disclose the information of why right now,” Cor said, a man with shorter brown hair and stern facial expression. “Stay calm, kid.”

 

“But, I’m scared! Why am I being sent to the king? I haven’t done anything wrong,” Prompto sobbed, large teardrops spilling down his cheeks. “I wanna go home.”

 

“I guess it can’t be helped,” Cor said, watching the blonde boy sniffle and sob with a sympathetic expression. “We’ll be arriving shortly. You can make you case, then.”

 

* * *

 

 

A/N: What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


End file.
